


斑类AU试水

by ginvash



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Sex Pistols - Freeform, 班类AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 设定借用的SEX PISTOLS（狂野情人）梗特工是个重种 魂现是美洲豹 银行家没想好所以就没写出来





	斑类AU试水

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文  
> 渣文笔  
> 慎入

Le Chiffre被作用在他身体上不算轻的重量压的醒了过来，一般情况下那会是Bond的一条胳膊或者腿，有时候则是压住他肩膀的半个身体。但今天似乎哪里感觉不太一样，透过薄薄的衣料传递过来的温度高的不正常，而且那真的是太重了。

Le Chiffre的脑海里首先闪过Bond因为发烧睡成一条毫无知觉的死猪这一认知。而紧接着，耳边传来的声响着实让他吓了一跳。那是低低的呼噜声，并不是说大英帝国的高级特工平时不会打呼，重点在于，那不是人类的呼噜声，而是类似猫科动物发出来的。

上帝。Le Chiffre在心底默念，同时确认一般小心翼翼的抬手摸了一把横在胸口的那只“胳膊”，接触到温暖顺滑毛皮的瞬间便让他哽住了呼吸。他真的不知道该如何应对现下这种状况——James Bond，一个重种特工，此时此刻维持着魂现的状态睡在他旁边，还压着他半边身子。

强迫自己睁开眼面对现实，Le Chiffre转过头就对上了一张野兽的脸，准确来说，那是一只美洲狮的脸。那颗金色的脑袋就枕在他肩头，暗粉色的鼻头里呼出的热气打在他脸上，一侧的长长胡须也戳着他的下巴，微微张开的嘴让这头本该威风凛凛的美洲狮此时看起来有些蠢，就和一只睡的形象全无的猫咪一样蠢。

Le Chiffre的嘴唇抿成一道奇怪的弧度，不难看出那是在憋笑，但他可不愿尝试吵醒一只睡梦中的野兽会有什么后果，更别提那头野兽过后会变为一个暴躁的人类了。

看着Bond完全没有转醒的迹象，Le Chiffre就开始肆无忌惮的观察起他的魂现形态。这还是Le Chiffre第一次如此近距离的接触到Bond的魂现。说实话，他真漂亮，银行家暗自感慨。暗金色的皮毛泛着健康的光泽，舒展的肢体正有意无意的向旁人展示着优美的体态，即便是现在这种放松的状态也不难看出毛皮下覆盖着的肌肉有多么结实强健。

Le Chiffre回想起刚刚掌心的柔滑触感，不知道究竟哪根筋搭错了，他居然看到自己伸出手抚上了那只大猫的毛。而且那只手似乎打定了主意无视他大脑发出的“赶快收回来”的指令，一路从Bond搭在他胸口的前肢摸到了耳后，并轻轻揉弄起那里更加细软的绒毛。

而猫就是猫，不论是老虎还是狮子，体型多大有多凶猛，当你挠他耳朵揉他后颈时他就只是只猫。此时Le Chiffre正在深切体会这一点，因为Bond的呼噜已经在他的抚弄下有转大的趋势了，那颗脑袋也开始在他肩头磨蹭。这次Le Chiffre没再控制自己的表情，带着一股终于抓到某人把柄的满足感微笑起来。

可忽然间，那只原本沉睡的猛兽睁开了眼睛，直直对上了Le Chiffre的异色眸子，后者甚至都没来得及收起脸上的表情。他眼看着属于野兽的金棕色虹膜慢慢泛起海蓝，伴随着周围的皮毛淡去，浮现出人类的皮肤。没有几秒钟，他手下抚弄的大猫就变为了一个全身赤裸的男人。

“Bond。”Le Chiffre干巴巴的叫了一声男人的名字，好让自己收回手的动作显得不要那么尴尬。他不知道Bond会不会生气，至少要是他自己在无意识展现出魂现的状态下被人当成宠物猫对待他可是真的会炸毛的。

“我的魂现怎么样？”

“什么？”突如其来的问句让Le Chiffre没跟上反应。

Bond的头从他肩窝移到了枕头上，直视着他又重复了一次，“我的魂现怎么样？”

“你想听到什么样的评价？” Le Chiffre眨眨眼，“啊，那还真让我印象深刻，这种可以吗？”

Bond皱眉，但却没有不快的神情，似乎只是对Le Chiffre总这么敷衍感到不满。“我的意思是，你对我的魂现还满意吗？那会让你有想要交配的冲动吗？”

“什么？”Le Chiffre挑起一边眉毛，那是他每次听到什么可笑但不好笑的事时会做的动作。“我是不是听错什么了，你刚刚提到交配？你是睡傻了吗？”

“别再装了，我知道你是什么。”这话让Le Chiffre瑟缩了一下，而Bond抓住了他的胳膊以防他向后逃跑。“我知道你是什么，你自己也清楚，你以为你真的能一直不被发现？”

Le Chiffre仿佛被人打了一拳一样，他没想过会被人这么当面戳破自己的属性。“那跟你没关系。”他尽量让声音保持冷静，可就连他自己都能听出那份颤抖。他开始挣动，他想离开，离开这张床，离开这间屋子，离开这个男人，躲到一个清静地方把自己连同那点小秘密一起藏起来。但Bond的手就是死死的抓着他，在他任命的瘫在那里后，凑上来轻柔的吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“别紧张，我没别的意思。”Bond安抚般揉了揉Le Chiffre的后颈。

Le Chiffre看着那男人的脸，茫然的想着刚刚自己就是这么对待那只“猫”的。“那这又是什么？MI6控制人的新手段？”

“不，”Bond摇摇头，“没有什么MI6，就只是你和我。”

“你没向M报告？”Le Chiffre语气怪异的问，拒绝承认隐隐透出的醋意。

Bond让自己凑的更近，额头抵着Le Chiffre的额头，“目前还没，但我不确定还能瞒多久，毕竟M他是M，总会知道的。”

Le Chiffre呼出口气，闭上眼任由Bond吻他，在嘴唇分开的间隙说道，“我能问问你是怎么知道的吗？”

“唔，我看见了。”Bond又啄了几下他的唇瓣继续，“你被我操晕过去那次还记得吗，你的魂现露出来了。”

Le Chiffre怒目而视，接着Bond窃笑着又跟了一句，“很可爱。”

那天晚上，银行家干脆的拒绝了特工想要在魂现状态下做爱的请求，并毫不留情的把他踢到了客厅去睡沙发。


End file.
